


Apocalypse

by HeadmisstressOfMagix



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmisstressOfMagix/pseuds/HeadmisstressOfMagix
Summary: This is not my normal Harry Potter, but I do want people to see my book I'm actually writing. Description Below.--Nobody ever thought something so bizarre could happen, but yet, it somehow did. Scientists caused the end of the world.--I know. I know. Sounds boring and it's going to be but I got bored with Covid (I don't have covid lmao) and everything and just started writing.
Series: Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103645





	1. ➳Definitions/How to use Pronouns➳

This is kinda just a mini dictionary in case you’re not very familiar with LGBTQ+ stuff. It just talks about what pronouns are and how to use them and as well as different types of sexualities mentioned in the book. You don’t have to read this, it’s just for people who don’t know very much. Also, no hate to anybody that falls under these sexualities, I, myself, go by three of these terms and I understand how it feels to be misgendered and such.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Definitions:  
•Non-Binary: Used to describe someone who does not identify as Male or Female. Non-Binary is still a gender and falls under the ‘+’ in LGBTQ+.  
•Bisexual: Having a romantic attraction to both Males and Females regardless of your gender.  
•Pansexual: Having a romantic attraction to somebody regardless of their gender, often reffered to as ‘Gender-Blind’.  
•Transgender: Being born a Male or Female and undergoing surgeries to be the opposite gender. Transgender people often say they were “born in the wrong body”.  
•Gay: When a male feels no romantic or sexual attraction to females but feels that attraction to males. Having a relationship with the same gender.  
•Asexual: Having no or very little sexual attraction.  
•Gender-fluid: Never having one gender; never sticking to one gender, could identify as a male one day then a female another.  
•Lesbian: When a female feels no romantic or sexual attraction to males but  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How to use Pronouns:  
•They/Them Pronouns: They’re so cute, I love them, I really do. Did you see their style?  
•She/Her Pronouns: She’s so cute, I love her, I really do. Did you see her style?  
•He/Him Pronouns: He’s so cute, I love him, I really do. Did you see his style?  
•He/They Pronouns: He’s so cute, I love them, I really do. Did you see their style?  
•She/They Pronouns: She’s so cute, I love them, I really do. Did you see their style?  
•Also, these examples are not aimed towards anybody, it’s just examples on how to use these pronouns.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. ➳Meet the Characters➳ (Preview)

Nobody ever thought something so bizarre could happen, but yet, it somehow did. Scientists caused the end of the world.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex was the first one in the group. Though, they were not the oldest nor the smartest of the group, they were definitely the best behaved of them all. Alex was born in Columbus Ohio at 4:45 am on July 5th of the year 1978. Alex had everything she wanted. When she was nine she started to feel like she wasn't in the right body, so she researched. She came across something called 'Non-Binary' meaning that one person does not identify as a male or female. Alex felt like that described what she felt and changed her pronouns to They/Them. Alex's name has always been Alex, so they were glad when they didn't have to go through a name change. When Alex was in High School, they met their best friends. They first met Brooke, then Sarah, then Jake, then Kayden and Louella. They've all been best friends ever since.

*__*

Brooke was the second one in the friend group. Brooke was also the oldest and smartest in the group. Brooke was born in Tampa Florida at 7:02 pm on January 3rd of the year 1978. Unlike Alex, Brooke did not have everything she wanted. Brooke's family was very very poor and struggled with money. Brookes mom, Calrie, worked three part time jobs and her step-father, Jason, worked full time as a Janitor at a hospital. Brooke has three other siblings, one brother, two sisters. Brooke is the oldest out of all the kids so she helps take care of her family. All the girls in the family would talk about boys and ask Brooke if she had a crush on any boys, she would always answer no. You see, Brooke knew she was different she liked guys but she like girls way more and felt a different attraction to girls than she felt to guys. That's when she heard other girls at school talking about Bisexuality.

*__*

Sarah was the third to join the friend group. Sarah was not the smartest, was not the best behaved either, she was the clumsy one. Sarah was always tripping and breaking stuff Sarah was born in Las Angeles California at 11:58 am on August 10th of the year 1978. Sarah was a twin, but her twin did not make it, he had died in their mothers womb before birth. Sarah had almost everything she wanted, almost meaning she didn't quite know who she was and that, that is what she wanted. Sarah wanted to figure out who she was before she decided what to do after graduating High School. She, unlike her friends, took a while to realize she was part of the LGBTQ+ Community. When she realized she was pansexual, she came out to her mom immediately. Since her dad passed away tragically when she was only five years old and her being an only child, she didn't like to keep secrets from her mom. Her mother happily accepted her. When Sarah went into High School, she felt out of place, like something was wrong, she thought it was because of her sexuality but then realized that nobody knew she was pan. She figured it was because she was the only one without any friends. She met Alex and Brooke a week later.

*__*

Jake was the fourth to join the friend group. Jake was the comedian of the four of them. He was like the missing puzzle piece in the puzzle. Jake was born somewhere in Pennsylvania at 1:15 am on October 3rd of the year 1978. Unlike most males, Jake was born a female. Jake's birth name was Celia. At the age of five Jake saw all the other guys at the local parks working out with no shirt or all the boys with short hair and shorts on and he wanted to dress like them, so he told his mom. At the age of seven, Jakes mom said he could start to transition over to being a male. Jake's mom was very happy to say the least and supported him all the way. Jakes mom told him about what transgender was before starting the process and how she would love him no matter what gender he was. At the age of five, Jake started having tics, they were small but still noticeable. When Jake turned twelve he got diagnosed with Tourette's Syndrome, he didn't let his tics get in his way though.

*__*

Kayden was the second to last person to join the friend group. Kayden, like Brooke, was also the smart straight A kid. The only thing that's different from the two of them is their sexuality. Kayden's gender-fluid and Brooke is bisexual. Kayden was born in Atlanta Georgia at 7:00 am on March 24th of the year 1978. Kayden was born a male but never felt right fully identifying as one. Unlike some males, Kayden still wanted to identify as a male whenever he felt like one. Kayden is gender-fluid, so he changed his pronouns according to how he feels. Sometimes his pronouns are She/Her, They/Them, She/They, He/They, and He/him. Kayden mostly goes by He/They and They/Them. 

*__*

Louella is the artistic one in the friend group, she's always drawing or painting when she's at home. Louella was the last one to join the friend group so she was a bit behind on learning who everybody was. Louella was born somewhere in West Virginia at 11:44 pm on December 2nd of the year 1978. She was always asked why she never had a boyfriend or why she never talked about boys but always girls. She could never give an answer as she never knew why until she went into high school and met Brooke. You see, Louella is a lesbian meaning she only feels a romantic and sexual attraction to females and not males. In her senior year of high school she asked Brooke out on a date and they have been dating ever since.

*__*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Published: Tuesday January 12 2021  
*  
Edited: no

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my book sounds trash and you haven't even read the fist chapter yet. So, heres a little bit about me, kinda like a 'Get to know the Author' kinda thing. 
> 
> I am fourteen (14) years old. I was born in Ohio. I still live in Ohio and let me tell you, it is not a great place to live, just because theres absolutely NOTHING to do here! Sorry, got off track. My favourite books are the Harry Potter and Twilight series, I also really like the Percy Jackson books and the Ready Player One book. My favourite movies are also, once again, all the Harry Potter and Twilight movies. I am in several Fandoms right now. My Fandoms that I am in are:
> 
> Harry Potter
> 
> Twilight
> 
> The Umbrella Academy
> 
> Star Wars
> 
> Sooo yeah! That's just a little bit about me! My name is Alex and if you have any questions drop them in a comment somewhere on this chapter! Thank you guys for reading this book, it'll be trash at first but I have an idea on how I want it to go but I have to get a backstory so it's not really confusing. I also hate using these things '!' like I don't know, they just seem weird, like they make you seem desperate or something like that. It's weird, I just don't like them so I probably won't use them a lot in this book. 
> 
> Also, I'm pansexual, asexual, and nonbinary maybe genderfluid so that's how I know all the pronouns. 
> 
> Published on: Monday January 11th 2021
> 
> Edited: Yes
> 
> Edits Made: Added more details and explained how I am also part of LGBQT
> 
> Edited On:


End file.
